


Slayers the Motion Picture: Alternate Ending

by Pokejedservo



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little short story of an alternate end scene for Slayers the Motion Picture (A.K.A Slayers Perfect).</p>
<p>In this story Naga tells Lina about how she had a little run-in with the Hot-Spring-Girls trio in the movie whom seem to adore her for her Hot Spring expertise. In which one way or another Naga and Lina use this little turn of events as an excuse to gleefully troll each other.</p>
<p>Oh yes and here at AO3 you can also hear the Audioplay version of this fic here and here is the Cast and Soundtrack for the Audioplay...</p>
<p>CAST<br/>Lina Inverse- Mippa<br/>Naga the White Serpent- SamSuperior<br/>Shampoo- Aimeecort</p>
<p>Narrator- Pokejedservo</p>
<p>Soundtrack<br/>Slayers TMP Opening Theme<br/>Slayers Midnight Blue (Partial)<br/>Nico Robin Theme (One Piece)<br/>All SFX from freesound.org</p>
<p>(Note: If any FireFox users are having trouble getting to hear the Audioplay, disable the VLC Web-Plugin and there is a chance that would help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayers the Motion Picture: Alternate Ending

Slayers the Motion Picture Alternate Ending

(One Early Afternoon at the Hot Spring Hotel that Lina Inverse and Naga the White Serpent are at, Naga pays Lina a little visit.)

Naga: Hello Lina

Lina: Hello Naga what do you want?

Naga: Oh not much, I just thought I mention an interesting little story about a little something that happened to me this morning. You remember that little incident the other night at the Hot Spring when those 3 young ladies in swimsuits were informing the customers about the hot springs?

Lina: Oh yeah I remember, wasn’t that when you were showing off about how much of a big “Hot Spring” expert you are?

Naga: Well of course I would, my information was far more accurate. But anyways those 3 ladies approached me this morning and told me about how they admire my brilliance in Hot Springs and want to be my apprentices!

Lina: Really? That’s weird; I would’ve thought that they would want to hate you. What with the fact that you did show them off a lot that night and that little scene you made might’ve cost them their jobs and all.

Naga: I admit the thought did cross my mind at first but they told me that they blame the hotel for not being as incredibly knowledgeable as I am. They were so impressed about my Hot Spring expertise they wanted to be my disciples.

Lina: I suppose that makes sense, so all 3 of those girls will be following you?

Naga: Oh of course not, that would be way too much of a hassle; I told them that I would only be taking one of them as my apprentice. They were a little disappointed at first but they seem to understand. The process of elimination was very easy.

First there was Loofa who was that small red-haired girl. Even though she had a more pleasant disposition she reminded me way too much of you so that immediately would rule her out.

(Lina started to scowl in annoyance.)

Naga: Then there was Rinse, who had that shiny blue hair. While she and Loofa do have a bit more of a body than you ever would she would seem rather plain compared to someone like me so I am leaving her behind. But that’s not such a bad thing why I am practically doing her a favor since I would just make her look so plain compared to me.

Lina: My what an amazing display of kindness there Naga.

Naga: I know, right? So I went with Shampoo instead!

Lina: That blue-haired Chinese Girl who can turn into a Cat?

Naga: Wrong anime franchise stupid! Eh what I mean is no, the Shampoo I am referring to is the blond-haired woman who almost has a body like mine. Now I knew she was the one who will be my new traveling partner and Hot Springs apprentice.

Lina: Oh really?

Naga: Ohhohohohohohoho… Oh yes Lina and I must say this will be a nice change of pace to me. I get to have a traveling companion who doesn’t dwarf to me in size for once.

Lina (eyes starting to twitch): Is that so Naga?

Naga: Oh yes quite, it’s nice that I get to be with a young woman with a body about as perfect as mine who practically adores me, rather than some flat-chested little girl who can be quite the temperamental little brat. Ah yes it’s so nice to have a far prettier and more womanly traveling partner for once Lina. Ohohohohohohoho! Oh we will have so much fun together later.

(Lina is now fuming in rage over Naga’s taunts and just as she was about to use her Dragon Slave attack on Naga, she started to have a devious thought in her mind.)

Lina: Grrrr…. Hmm… Heh heh… Heh heh heh heh… Oh my Naga, I had no idea you ever swung that way.

Naga (confused): Swung what now?

Lina: Oh you knew what I meant Naga; apparently you’re so in to the ladies huh?

Naga: What?

Lina: You heard me, though I guess in retrospection I shouldn’t be too surprised after all you love to think of yourself as the sexiest woman ever yet I hardly ever see you with a guy, despite how you can easily get one.

Naga: Hey now, just because I love to flaunt my body every chance I get doesn’t mean I use it that way.

Lina: Perhaps, but there is also the fact that you seem to be so fixated on the female form. You constantly mock me because I am so much… smaller than you. But in retrospection perhaps that is a good thing that I don’t quite have a body like yours otherwise who knows what will happen.

Naga: Oh don’t flatter yourself Lina, anyways what are you prattling on about?

Lina: Isn’t it obvious Naga? I rarely ever see you with a guy despite how you love to flaunt your body and you seem to be REALLY excited that you get to travel with another woman who is just about as well-endowed as you are. Now that I think about it I suppose you two would make a rather lovely couple.

Naga: Couple?! I… I was just saying that I wanted her to be my new partner.

Lina: Exactly!

Naga: Exactly? What do you… *Annoyed and red in the face* Nevermind.

Lina: Oh but I suppose I should’ve seen the signals that night when had that smug smile while you were bragging about your oh-so superior knowledge about Hot Springs. Either you were being facetious or you were flirting with her that night.

Naga: I… I was being facetious that night Lina! You know very well how arrogant I can be!

Lina: True, but now after that display you practically have her adoring you. So let me guess Naga not only do you like your ladies sweet, sexy and shapely but submissive as well?

Naga: Grr….

Lina: Oh Naga I am so happy for your new relationship since you did say that you will be having so much fun with her later. So what kind of fun did you mean Naga? Oh who am I kidding we all know what you meant but don’t worry Naga, I’m sure you will get laid with Shampoo in no time. After all Naga you did like to brag about how this lady Shampoo seems to adore you so she probably wants some action too. Ohhohohohohoho!

Naga: Oh you have gone too far this time Lina! How dare you use my laugh against me?!

Lina: Really Naga? I can’t help but notice how that was the only part you objected to? Hmm…

Naga: Grrr… Why you little…

(Then they suddenly hear the door knock.)

Lina: Hmm? I wonder who that could be.

(Then as Lina opens the door to find Shampoo, a tall blond-haired woman in a 2-piece swimsuit who is about Naga’s equal in figure is standing there.)

Shampoo: Hello young lady is Miss Naga here?

Lina (with a devious smile): Hey Naga your lover is here.

Shampoo: What?

(Then Naga with a very annoyed look on her face pounded the top of Lina’s skull with her right fist.)

Lina: OW!

Naga (gritting her teeth): Oh pay no attention to this flat-chested little pest here! *as she calms down* What I mean is this little girl was someone that I was babysitting until now so let’s go Shampoo.

Shampoo: Alright.

(Meanwhile as Naga and Shampoo are outside walking along near the beach, Shampoo is now holding Naga’s hand in which Naga quickly noticed.)

Shampoo: Oh Ms. Naga once again I am so grateful that you decided to take me as your Hot Spring apprentice. Thank you so much Ms. Naga.

Naga: Oh it’s nothing, Shampoo, nothing at all.

Shampoo (as her right hand is on Naga’s right thigh): Oh yes Ms. Naga, we should totally spend tonight at my place.

Naga (Slightly surprised): Re…really? Why do you say that?

Shampoo: Well Ms. Naga I figured we could spend some time going over where we are going to travel to when we leave the Hotel together.

Naga: Oh… well I suppose that makes sense…

Shampoo: Indeed, I will even cook us a great meal for dinner.

Naga: Oh so you can cook Shampoo?

Shampoo: Oh yes I may not be a Master Chef but I have been told I could make a good meal. I’ll be sure to provide us with good meals while we travel together Ms. Naga.

Naga: Hmm… That does sound nice Shampoo; perhaps it really was a good idea to go along with this apprentice idea Shampoo.

Shampoo: Oh yes and we can have some fine wine while we dine tonight.

Naga: Fine wine?

Shampoo: Oh yes I have all sorts of fine wine, beer and brews back at my room. We can have all the alcohol we can drink tonight and I knew of a few winemakers and the like nearby so we can always get more when we travel together Ms. Naga. How does that sound?

(Then Naga gets increasingly excited, good cooking and all the fine booze she can drink? This was practically a dream come true for her.)

Naga: Hmm…. Hmm… Hmm!

Shampoo: Uh… Ms Naga? Is… Is something wrong?

Naga: YES!

(Then Naga quickly and gleefully embraced Shampoo pressing her body with Shampoo’s. Then Naga pinned Shampoo to a nearby tree pressing her body on Shampoo’s as she has her left leg up on Shampoo with quite the eager smile on her face.)

Naga: So I’ll be getting good cooked meals and all the booze I can drink with you, oh Shampoo I knew there was a reason why I really like you.

(In which Naga says this with a very playful smile as her face is very close to Shampoo’s and she plays with Shampoo’s face with her right hand for a bit.)

Shampoo: (really red in the face): Oh uh… uh… thank you very much Ms. Naga I do appreciate that.

(Then as Naga starts to realize what is going on she immediately let’s go and is a tad bit red in the face as well.)

Naga: Oh uh… uh… yes that’s nice Shampoo, that would be very nice. I was just a little… excited before, but still I do look forward to working with you Shampoo.

Shampoo (as she hugs Naga from behind): Oh I am excited that we will be working together Ms. Naga! Oh we are going to have so much fun in my bedroom tonight.

(Then Naga was starting to think about a little something Lina said to her just a short while ago.)

Lina (Flashback): After all Naga you did like to brag about how this lady Shampoo seems to adore you so she probably wants some action too.

Naga (thinking): Wait a minute… could it be that flat-chested little brat is actually right? Does Shampoo have a thing for me? Okay settle down there is a very good chance that this is just a misunderstanding and if not… *then Naga smiles* Well at least I will be getting plenty of good booze to go along with it.

(Then the two ladies leave the scene to head for Shampoo’s room.)

THE END


End file.
